cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime
Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード in japanese) is a new hugely popular franchise based on manga, anime and trading card game. It introduces a whole new game and story to the world of trading card game and anime industry. This new franchise is introduced by Bushiroad a major collectable card game company in Japan which also have up to 6 other trading card games in the Japanese market and this is one of there hugely successful brand and is now an international franchise. Plot This story takes place a little further in the future— There are now billions of card game players in the world, to an extent where card games have become a necessity, a part of our lives. Aichi's World This is Earth, but a little further in the future from the one which we live in. Card games have spread far and wide, to the extent where they are even used in school lessons and major advertisements. The most popular of them all, is known as ‘Vanguard’. The protagonist of this story, Aichi Sendou, is a timid boy in his third year of middle school. He had been living his life looking backward rather than forward, trying not to stand out. However, he had one thing that kept him going – the “Blaster Blade”, a card from a card game that was given to him when he was little. That card is the reason why he begins to engage in Card Fights, something that changes his life drastically. The name of the card game is “Vanguard.” The game takes place in a different planet called “Cray”and due to a never before seen play system, it becomes popular throughout the world. Aichi, immediately attracted by Vanguard, meets friends such as Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi, along with other rivals at the local card shop called: ‘Card Capital’. Through friendly rivalry with them, Aichi begins to enjoy a fulfilling life. Aichi, however, has a goal: to once again battle with a Vanguard Fighter by the name of Toshiki Kai.Toshiki Kai is an aloof and cold-hearted high schooler who has outstanding abilities in the world of Vanguard. He is also the reason why Aichi started playing the game. For him, Toshiki is the person who saved him from his boring life and introduced him to Vanguard. In order to get better at Vanguard, Aichi puts his soul into it every day. He wishes that someday, he’ll be able to battle Toshiki and have him recognize his worth. Now on his journey to make him recognize to his biggest rival Kai founds two different paths. One is a path to PSY Qualia, a dark and powerful path which is also being used by Ren Suzugamori. A path in which one will use the power of the cards more then anything, a very addictive power. The second path is to believe in oneself more then anything more then even the card themselves a path of becoming the strongest without relying on another power but oneself. A path being used by Toshiki Kai and a path that even Toshiki wants Aichi to take and in order do so Kai himself wants to prove to the world and Aichi that the power of PSY Qualia is not the strongest power but believing in oneself is. Now a boy with the most least self-confidence Aichi which path will he take to become strong. Card Game Vanguard's World The Planet Cray this is the stage for the card game Vanguard: It is a place similar to our own planet, but unlike planet Earth, Gods and Demons, Dragons and other mythical creatures still roam the land. It is also a world where both Magic and Science have advanced hand in hand. Nations with advances in different fields and cultures rule over different parts of the planet Cray. On this planet there are many different Clans and each of these Clans have different Race of creatures with all sorts of abilities and powers. These are then used in planet earth in the cards game Vanguard where players imagine these mythical creatures and use their power in a system of the game. Together with these creatures and player battles their opponent and fierce fights to win the match and aim to become stronger. Season 1 Anime Characters Teams Team Quadrifoglio (Q4) '' *Aichi Sendou *Toshiki Kai *Kamui Katsuragi *Misaki Tokura ''Team Caesar *Gai Usui *Kenji Mitsusada *Yuri Usui Team Overthrow *Taishi Miwa *Emi Sendou *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki Team Handsome *Gouki Daimonji *Nagisa Daimonji *Kaoru "Kaboom" Komatsubara Team Three Blacks *Hikaru Kurosawa *Light Kurosaki *Akira Kuroda Team Jurassic Army *Gunji Rukudo *Bunji Ryugawa Team Ultra-Rare *Kourin Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi Team Asteroid *Ren Suzugamori *Tetsu Shinjou *Kyou Yahagi *Asaka Narumi Team Muscle Brain *Kicking Shuu *Punch Ken *Wrestling Snake Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars *Kiriya Bidou *Hiromi Miyoji *Harumi Minami *Ayumu Mihama Other Characters *Shin Nitta *Emi Sendou *Yuta Izaki *Katsumi Morikawa *Taishi Miwa *Mai Tobita *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga Season 2 Anime Characters New Characters *Takuto Tatsunagi *Leon Soryu *Christopher Lo *Daigo *Lee Shenlon *Ali Pajeel *Sharlene Chen *Jillian Chen Teams Team Quadrifoglio (Q4) '' *Aichi Sendou *Kamui Katsuragi *Misaki Tokura ''Team New Asteroid *Ren Suzugamori *Toshiki Kai *Asaka Narumi *Tetsu Shinjou Team S.I.T. Genius *Christopher Lo *Lee Shenlon *Ali Pajeel Team Dreadnought *Leon Soryu *Sharlene Chen *Jillian Chen Team Divination *Crystal *Horoscope *Oracle Sticks Team Ninja *Jack *Clank *Lizard Team Lao *Kenneth Lao *Terence Lao *Felix Lao Team Unknown *Jun Mutsuki as King Z *Yuri Usui as Queen Y *Tetsu Shinjou as Joker X Other Characters *Shin Nitta *Emi Sendou *Yuta Izaki *Katsumi Morikawa *Taishi Miwa *Mai Tobita *MC Miya *Doctor O *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga Season 3 Anime Characters New Characters *Shingo Komoi *Naoki Ishida *Nakamurabashi *Student Council Other Characters *Shin Nitta *Emi Sendou *Yuta Izaki *Katsumi Morikawa *Taishi Miwa *Mai Tobita *Ren Suzugamori *Toshiki Kai *Asaka Narumi *Tetsu Shinjou *Aichi Sendou *Kamui Katsuragi *Misaki Tokura *Takuto Tatsunagi *Leon Soryu *Christopher Lo *Kourin Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Lee Shenlon *Ali Pajeel *Daigo *Mark Whiting *Sharlene Chen *Jillian Chen *Kiriya Bidou *Hiromi Miyoji *Harumi Minami *Ayumu Mihama *MC Miya *Doctor O *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga Character Units Royal Paladin Clan *Alfred Early - Grade 3 *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte - Grade 3 *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin - Grade 3 *Fang of Light, Garmore - Grade 3 *Gigantech Charger - Grade 3 *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome - Grade 3 *King Of Knights, Alfred - Grade 3 *Knight of Conviction, Bors - Grade 3 *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad - Grade 3 *Majesty Lord Blaster - Grade 3 *Powerful Sage, Bairon - Grade 3 *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley - Grade 3 *Sanctuary Guard Dragon - Grade 3 *Solitary Knight, Gancelot - Grade 3 *Soul Savior Dragon - Grade 3 *Stardrive Dragon - Grade 3 *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes - Grade 3 *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - Grade 3 *Battle Flag Knight, Constance - Grade 2 *Beast Knight, Garmore - Grade 2 *Blaster Blade - Grade 2 *Blaster Blade Spirit - Grade 2 *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill - Grade 2 *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie - Grade 2 *Great Sage, Barron - Grade 2 *Hi-Dog Breeder Akane - Grade 2 *Knight of Determination, Lamorak - Grade 2 *Knight of the Harp, Tristan - Grade 2 *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere - Grade 2 *Knight of Silence, Gallatin - Grade 2 *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad - Grade 2 *Knight of Truth, Gordon - Grade 2 *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen - Grade 2 *Star Call Trumpeter - Grade 2 *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes - Grade 2 *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult - Grade 1 *Flash Shield, Iseult - Grade 1 *Jewel Knight, Prizme - Grade 1 *Knight of Friendship, Kay - Grade 1 *Knight of Quests, Galahad - Grade 1 *Knight of Rose, Morgana - Grade 1 *Lake Maiden, Lien - Grade 1 *Little Sage, Marron - Grade 1 *Pongal - Grade 1 *Snogal - Grade 1 *Soul Guiding Elf - Grade 1 *Starlight Unicorn - Grade 1 *Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie - Grade 1 *Toypugal - Grade 1 *Wingal - Grade 1 *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 1 *Alabaster Owl - Grade 0 *Barcgal - Grade 0 *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle - Grade 0 *Brugal - Grade 0 *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Grade 0 *Dedicated Jewel Knight, Tabitha - Grade 0 *Drangal - Grade 0 *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany - Grade 0 *Enthusiastic Jewel Knight, Polly - Grade 0 *Flogal - Grade 0 *Future Knight, Llew - Grade 0 *Jewel Knight, Glitme - Grade 0 *Margal - Grade 0 *Pixy Fife and Drum - Grade 0 *Stardust Trumpeter - Grade 0 *Starting Legend, Ambrosius - Grade 0 *Silent Sage, Sharon - Grade 0 *Weapons Dealer, Govannon - Grade 0 *Wingal Brave - Grade 0 *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Grade 0 Shadow Paladin Clan *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar - Grade 3 *Dark Metal Dragon - Grade 3 *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom - Grade 3 *Phantom Blaster Dragon - Grade 3 *Phantom Blaster Overlord - Grade 3 *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon - Grade 3 *Revenger of Labyrinth, Araun - Grade 3 *Venomous Breath Dragon - Grade 3 *Blaster Dark - Grade 2 *Blaster Dark Revenger - Grade 2 *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu - Grade 2 *Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag - Grade 2 *Demon World Castle, Fatalita - Grade 2 *Knight of Darkness, Rugos - Grade 2 *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade - Grade 2 *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade - Grade 2 *Revenger of Darkness, Rugos - Grade 2 *Skull Witch, Nemain - Grade 2 *Apocalypse Bat - Grade 1 *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint - Grade 1 *Blaster Javelin - Grade 1 *Black Sage, Charon - Grade 1 *Dark Shield, Mac Lir - Grade 1 *Doranbau - Grade 1 *Gururubau - Grade 1 *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter - Grade 1 *Sacrilege Revenger, Berith - Grade 1 *Transient Revenger, Masquerade - Grade 1 *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod - Grade 1 *Abyss Freezer - Grade 0 *Abyss Healer - Grade 0 *Awaking Revenger - Grade 0 *Darkside Trumpeter - Grade 0 *Death Feather Eagle - Grade 0 *Frontline Revenger, Claudas - Grade 0 *Freezing Revenger - Grade 0 *Fullbau - Grade 0 *Grim Reaper - Grade 0 *Grim Revenger - Grade 0 *Healing Revenger - Grade 0 *Revenger, Air Raid Dragon - Grade 0 Gold Paladin Clan *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore - Grade 3 *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - Grade 3 *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon - Grade 3 *Dignified Gold Dragon - Grade 3 *Gigantech Destroyer - Grade 3 *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - Grade 3 *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - Grade 3 *Knight of Fury, Agravain - Grade 3 *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred - Grade 3 *Sleygal Double Edge - Grade 3 *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - Grade 3 *Spectral Duke Dragon - Grade 3 *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - Grade 3 *Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion - Grade 3 *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore - Grade 3 *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer - Grade 2 *Blaster Blade Liberator - Grade 2 *Charging Chariot Knight - Grade 2 *Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint - Grade 2 *Flash Edge Valkyrie - Grade 2 *Gigantech Commander - Grade 2 *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus - Grade 2 *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains - Grade 2 *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon - Grade 2 *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin - Grade 2 *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad - Grade 2 *Lop Ear Shooter - Grade 2 *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane - Grade 2 *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion - Grade 2 *Sleygal Sword - Grade 2 *Zoomdown Eagle - Grade 2 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin - Grade 1 *Blade Feather Valkyrie - Grade 1 *Blessing Owl - Grade 1 *Charjgal - Grade 1 *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan - Grade 1 *Future Liberator, Llew - Grade 1 *Halo Liberator, Mark - Grade 1 *Halo Shield, Mark - Grade 1 *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth - Grade 1 *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion - Grade 1 *Little Battler, Tron - Grade 1 *Little Liberator, Marron - Grade 1 *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue - Grade 1 *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore - Grade 1 *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer - Grade 1 *Silver Fang Witch - Grade 1 *Sleygal Dagger - Grade 1 *Angelic Liberator - Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer - Grade 0 *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph - Grade 0 *Dantegal - Grade 0 *Dreaming Sage, Corron - Grade 0 *Elixir Liberator - Grade 0 *Elixir Sommelier - Grade 0 *Falcon Knight of the Azure - Grade 0 *Flame of Victory - Grade 0 *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore - Grade 0 *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter - Grade 0 *Liberator of Hope, Epona - Grade 0 *Silent Punisher - Grade 0 *Speeder Hound - Grade 0 *Spring Breeze Messenger - Grade 0 *Strike Liberator - Grade 0 *Weapons Dealer, Gwydion - Grade 0 *Wingal Liberator - Grade 0 Oracle Think Tank Clan *Battle Sister, Cookie - Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Fromage - Grade 3 *CEO Amaterasu - Grade 3 *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale - Grade 3 *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi - Grade 3 *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya - Grade 3 *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - Grade 3 *Meteobreak Wizard - Grade 3 *Oracle Guardian, Apollon - Grade 3 *Oracle Guardian, Hermes - Grade 3 *Scarlet Witch, CoCo - Grade 3 *Sky Witch, NaNa - Grade 3 *Battle Deity, Susanoo - Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime - Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace - Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Macaron - Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Mocha - Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Tart - Grade 2 *Faithful Angel - Grade 2 *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi - Grade 2 *Maiden of Libra - Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Red-Eye - Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman - Grade 2 *Security Guardian - Grade 2 *Silent Tom - Grade 2 *Sword Dancer Angel - Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Chocolat - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Cocoa - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Cream - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Maple - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Omelet - Grade 1 *Circle Magus - Grade 1 *Dark Cat - Grade 1 *Emerald Witch, LaLa - Grade 1 *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi - Grade 1 *Luck Bird - Grade 1 *Oracle Guardian, Blue-Eye - Grade 1 *Oracle Guardian, Gemini - Grade 1 *Weather Girl, Milk - Grade 1 *White Hare of Inaba - Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Ginger - Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Waffle - Grade 0 *Dream Eater - Grade 0 *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi - Grade 0 *Little Witch, LuLu - Grade 0 *Lozenge Magus - Grade 0 *Miracle Kid - Grade 0 *Psychic Bird - Grade 0 *Oracle Guardian, Nike - Grade 0 *Sphere Magus - Grade 0 *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya - Grade 0 Angel Feather Clan *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - Grade 3 *Circular Saw, Kiriel - Grade 3 *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel - Grade 3 *Crimson Impact, Metatron - Grade 3 *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel - Grade 3 *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel - Grade 3 *The Phoenix, Calamity Flame - Grade 3 *Core Memory, Armaros - Grade 2 *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite - Grade 2 *Essence Celestial, Becca - Grade 2 *Fate Healer, Ergodiel - Grade 2 *Gattling Shot, Barbiel - Grade 2 *Holy Zone, Penemue - Grade 2 *Iron Heart, Mastema - Grade 2 *Love Machine Gun, Nociel - Grade 2 *Million Ray Pegasus - Grade 2 *Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel - Grade 2 *Battle Cupid, Nociel - Grade 1 *Burst Shot, Bethnael - Grade 1 *Clutch Rifle Angel - Grade 1 *Crimson Mind, Baruch - Grade 1 *Doctroid Micros - Grade 1 *Heavenly Injector - Grade 1 *Lancet Shooter - Grade 1 *Lightning Charger - Grade 1 *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki - Grade 1 *Pure Keeper, Requiel - Grade 1 *Thousand Ray Pegasus - Grade 1 *Underlay Celestial, Hesediel - Grade 1 *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon - Grade 0 *Bouquet Toss Messenger - Grade 0 *Care Celestial, Tamiel - Grade 0 *Crimson Heart, Nahas - Grade 0 *Fever Therapy Nurse - Grade 0 *First Aid Celestial, Penuel - Grade 0 *Happy Bell, Nociel - Grade 0 *Healing Celestial, Ramiel - Grade 0 *Hope Child, Turiel - Grade 0 *Miracle Feather Nurse - Grade 0 *Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza - Grade 0 *Rampage Cart Angel - Grade 0 *Thermometer Angel - Grade 0 Genesis Clan *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis - Grade 3 *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime - Grade 3 *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna - Grade 3 *Oracle Queen, Himiko - Grade 3 *Witch of Wolves, Saffron - Grade 3 *Battle Maiden, Sahohime - Grade 2 *Broom Witch, Caraway - Grade 2 *Twilight Hunter, Artemis - Grade 2 *Witch of Birds, Chamomile - Grade 2 *Witch of Owls, Paprika - Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime - Grade 1 *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis - Grade 1 *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada - Grade 1 *Witch of Frogs, Melissa - Grade 1 *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis - Grade 0 *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon - Grade 0 Kagerō Clan *Amber Dragon, Eclipse - Grade 3 *Blazing Flare Dragon - Grade 3 *Dauntless Drive Dragon - Grade 3 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha - Grade 3 *Dragon Monk, Goku - Grade 3 *Dragonic Lawkeeper - Grade 3 *Dragonic Overlord - Grade 3 *Dragonic Overlord the End - Grade 3 *Dual Axe Archdragon - Grade 3 *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph - Grade 3 *Garnet Dragon, Flash - Grade 3 *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno - Grade 3 *Sealed Dragon, Blockade - Grade 3 *Vortex Dragon - Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Dusk - Grade 2 *Berserk Dragon - Grade 2 *Blazing Core Dragon - Grade 2 *Burning Horn Dragon - Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland - Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Aleph - Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Nehalem - Grade 2 *Flame Edge Dragon - Grade 2 *Lava Arm Dragon - Grade 2 *Seal Dragon, Jakado - Grade 2 *Wyvern Strike, Tejas - Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Daylight - Grade 1 *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara - Grade 1 *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka - Grade 1 *Dragon Monk, Gojo - Grade 1 *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr - Grade 1 *Flame of Hope, Aermo - Grade 1 *Flame of Promise, Aermo - Grade 1 *Iron Tail Dragon - Grade 1 *Seal Dragon, Rinocross - Grade 1 *Wyvern Guard, Barri - Grade 1 *Wyvern Strike, Jarren - Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Dawn - Grade 0 *Blue Ray Dracokid - Grade 0 *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa - Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Monica - Grade 0 *Dragon Monk, Genjo - Grade 0 *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr - Grade 0 *Flame Seed Salamander - Grade 0 *Gattling Claw Dragon - Grade 0 *Lizard Runner, Undeux - Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Conroe - Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu - Grade 0 *Red Pulse Dracokid - Grade 0 *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth - Grade 0 Tachikaze Clan *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver - Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend - Grade 3 *Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos - Grade 3 *Citadel Dragon, Brachiocastle - Grade 3 *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - Grade 3 *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - Grade 3 *Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus - Grade 3 *Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex - Grade 3 *Tyrant Deathrex - Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo - Grade 2 *Ancient Dragon, Cryolophor - Grade 2 *Assault Dragon, Blightops - Grade 2 *Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear - Grade 2 *Carrier Dragon, Brachiocarrier - Grade 2 *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain - Grade 2 *Ravenous Dragon, Megarex - Grade 2 *Savage Destroyer - Grade 2 *Winged Dragon, Slashptero - Grade 2 *Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg - Grade 1 *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall - Grade 1 *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant - Grade 1 *Sonic Noa - Grade 1 *Transport Dragon, Brachioporter - Grade 1 *Winged Dragon, Beamptero - Grade 1 *Winged Dragon, Skyptero - Grade 1 *Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex - Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon, Dinodile - Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon, Ornithohealer - Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon, Titanocargo - Grade 0 *Black Cannon Tiger - Grade 0 *Carry Trilobite - Grade 0 *Dragon Egg - Grade 0 *Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus - Grade 0 *Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon - Grade 0 *Ironclad Dragon, Steelsaurus - Grade 0 *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier - Grade 0 *Pack Dragon, Tinyrex - Grade 0 Murakumo Clan *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - Grade 3 *Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord - Grade 3 *Stealth Dragon, Voidgelga - Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, White Mane - Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath - Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale - Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Night Panther - Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Million Rat - Grade 1 *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath - Grade 1 *Stealth Dragon, Turbulent Edge - Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru - Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue - Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret - Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind - Grade 0 *Stealth Fiend, Yukihime - Grade 0 Narukami Clan *Armor Break Dragon - Grade 3 *Discharging Dragon - Grade 3 *Djinn of the Lightning Flash - Grade 3 *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - Grade 3 *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - Grade 3 *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - Grade 3 *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - Grade 3 *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" - Grade 3 *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - Grade 3 *Martial Arts General, Daimu - Grade 3 *Riot General, Gyras - Grade 3 *Brightjet Dragon - Grade 3 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda - Grade 2 *Djinn of the Lightning Flare - Grade 2 *Dragon Dancer, Julia - Grade 2 *Dragonic Deathscythe - Grade 2 *Dusty Plasma Dragon - Grade 2 *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon - Grade 2 *Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon - Grade 2 *Hex Cannon Wyvern - Grade 2 *Homing Eradicator, Rochishin - Grade 2 *Thunderstorm Dragoon - Grade 2 *Desert Gunner, Raien - Grade 1 *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku - Grade 1 *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon - Grade 1 *Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor - Grade 1 *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld - Grade 1 *Lizard Soldier, Riki - Grade 1 *Photon Bomber Wyvern - Grade 1 *Red River Dragoon - Grade 1 *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen - Grade 1 *Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui - Grade 1 *Wyvern Guard, Guld - Grade 1 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu - Grade 0 *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo - Grade 0 *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh - Grade 0 *Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux - Grade 0 *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid - Grade 0 *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon - Grade 0 *Flag of Raijin, Corposant - Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Saishin - Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Sishin - Grade 0 *Slingshot Eradicator, Houki - Grade 0 *Spark Edge Dracokid - Grade 0 *Yellow Gem Carbuncle - Grade 0 Nova Grappler Clan *Asura Kaiser - Grade 3 *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon - Grade 3 *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - Grade 3 *Death Metal Droid - Grade 3 *Gold Rutile - Grade 3 *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord - Grade 3 *Lion Heat - Grade 3 *Moai the Great - Grade 3 *Mr. Invincible - Grade 3 *Perfect Raizer - Grade 3 *Stern Blaukluger - Grade 3 *Top Gun - Grade 3 *Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord - Grade 3 *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon - Grade 3 *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise - Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet - Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos - Grade 2 *Blaukluger - Grade 2 *Brutal Jack - Grade 2 *Death Army Knight - Grade 2 *Death Army Lady - Grade 2 *Death Army Rook - Grade 2 *Eisenkugel - Grade 2 *Hi-powered Raizer Custom - Grade 2 *Hungry Dumpty - Grade 2 *King of Sword - Grade 2 *Magician Girl, Kirara - Grade 2 *Marvelous Hani - Grade 2 *NGM Prototype - Grade 2 *Street Bouncer - Grade 2 *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm - Grade 2 *Almighty Reporter - Grade 1 *Battering Minotaur - Grade 1 *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh - Grade 1 *Beast Deity, Herarti Destroyer - Grade 1 *Blaupanzer - Grade 1 *Burstraizer - Grade 1 *Clay-doll Mechanic - Grade 1 *Cray Soldier - Grade 1 *Dancing Wolf - Grade 1 *Death Army Bishop - Grade 1 *Death Army Guy - Grade 1 *Oasis Girl - Grade 1 *Raizer Custom - Grade 1 *Queen of Heart - Grade 1 *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout- Grade 1 *Tough Boy - Grade 1 *Twin Blader - Grade 1 *Battleraizer - Grade 0 *Beast Deity, Riot Horn - Grade 0 *Beast Deity, White Tiger - Grade 0 *Blaujunger - Grade 0 *Cannon Ball - Grade 0 *Death Army Pawn - Grade 0 *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus - Grade 0 *Lucky Girl - Grade 0 *Minimum Raizer - Grade 0 *Red Card Dealer - Grade 0 *Red Lightning - Grade 0 *Ring Girl, Clara - Grade 0 *Shining Lady - Grade 0 *The Gong - Grade 0 *Turboraizer - Grade 0 *Wall Boy - Grade 0 Dimension Police Clan *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha - Grade 3 *Enigman Rain - Grade 3 *Enigman Shine - Grade 3 *Enigman Storm - Grade 3 *Galactic Beast, Zeal - Grade 3 *Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage - Grade 3 *Miracle Beauty - Grade 3 *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha - Grade 3 *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - Grade 3 *Assault Monster, Gunrock - Grade 2 *Cosmo Beak - Grade 2 *Cosmic Rider - Grade 2 *Devourer of Planets, Zeal - Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon - Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter - Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart - Grade 2 *Enigman Wave - Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander - Grade 2 *Platinum Ace - Grade 2 *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady - Grade 2 *Twin Order - Grade 2 *Commander Laurel - Grade 1 *Cosmo Roar - Grade 1 *Diamond Ace - Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo, Dailander - Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner - Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo, Daishield - Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger - Grade 1 *Enigman Ripple - Grade 1 *Eye of Destruction, Zeal - Grade 1 *Glory Maker - Grade 1 *Karenloid Daisy - Grade 1 *Magical Police, Quilt - Grade 1 *Psychic Grey - Grade 1 *Speedster - Grade 1 *Cosmo Fang - Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles - Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue - Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha - Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum - Grade 0 *Enigman Flow - Grade 0 *Guide Dolphin - Grade 0 *Gem Monster, Jewelmine - Grade 0 *Justice Cobalt - Grade 0 *Justice Rose - Grade 0 *Larva Beast, Zeal - Grade 0 *Warrior of Destiny, Dai - Grade 0 *Workerpod, Saturday - Grade 0 Link Joker Clan *Raid Star-vader, Francium - Grade 3 *Schwarzschild Dragon - Grade 3 *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon - Grade 3 *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon - Grade 3 *Twilight Baron - Grade 3 *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium - Grade 2 *Gamma Burst, Fenrir - Grade 2 *Gravity Collapse Dragon - Grade 2 *Soaring Star-vader, Krypton - Grade 2 *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon - Grade 2 *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon - Grade 2 *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium - Grade 1 *Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum - Grade 1 *Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon - Grade 1 *Gravity Ball Dragon - Grade 1 *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle - Grade 1 *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth - Grade 0 *Micro-hole Dracokid - Grade 0 *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn - Grade 0 *Star-vader, Nebula Captor - Grade 0 Granblue Clan *Deadly Swordmaster - Grade 3 *Death Seeker, Thanatos - Grade 3 *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - Grade 3 *King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk - Grade 3 *Master Swordsman, Nightstorm - Grade 3 *Monster Frank - Grade 3 *Spirit Exceed - Grade 3 *Captain Nightmist - Grade 2 *Commodore Blueblood - Grade 2 *Deadly Spirit - Grade 2 *Ruin Shade - Grade 2 *Skeleton Demon World Knight - Grade 2 *Skeleton Swordsman - Grade 2 *Stormride Ghost Ship - Grade 2 *Undead Pirate of the Frigid Night - Grade 2 *Child Frank - Grade 1 *Dancing Cutlass - Grade 1 *Dandy Guy, Romario - Grade 1 *Deadly Nightmare - Grade 1 *Evil Shade - Grade 1 *Gust Jinn - Grade 1 *Ripple Banshee - Grade 1 *Samurai Spirit - Grade 1 *Skeleton Colossus - Grade 1 *Captain Nightkid - Grade 0 *Chappie the Ghostie - Grade 0 *Doctor Rouge - Grade 0 *Ghoul Cannonball - Grade 0 *Guiding Zombie - Grade 0 *Hook-wielding Zombie - Grade 0 *Knight Spirit - Grade 0 *Rick the Ghostie - Grade 0 *Rough Seas Banshee - Grade 0 *Skeleton Lookout - Grade 0 Bermuda △ Clan * Eternal Idol, Pacifica - Grade 3 * PR♥ISM-Image, Vert - Grade 3 * PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador - Grade 3 * Super Idol, Ceram - Grade 3 * Top Idol, Flores - Grade 3 * Top Idol, Pacifica - Grade 3 * Top Idol, Riviere - Grade 3 * Mermaid Idol, Flute - Grade 2 * Pearl Sisters, Perla - Grade 2 * PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa - Grade 2 * PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic - Grade 2 * PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere - Grade 2 * PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian - Grade 2 * Super Idol, Riviere - Grade 2 * Top Idol, Aqua - Grade 2 * Blazer Idols - Grade 1 * Mermaid Idol, Elly - Grade 1 * Mermaid Idol, Felucca - Grade 1 * Mermaid Idol, Riviere - Grade 1 * Mermaid Idol, Sedna - Grade 1 * Pearl Sisters, Perle - Grade 1 * PR♥ISM-Image, Clear - Grade 1 * PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure - Grade 1 * Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel - Grade 0 * Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere - Grade 0 * Costume Change, Alk - Grade 0 * Drive Quartet, Bubblin - Grade 0 * Drive Quartet, Flows - Grade 0 * Drive Quartet, Ressac - Grade 0 * Drive Quartet, Shuplu - Grade 0 * Gunslinger Star, Florida - Grade 0 * Heartful Ale, Fundy - Grade 0 * PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary - Grade 0 * PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro - Grade 0 Aqua Force Clan *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon - Grade 3 *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - Grade 3 *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - Grade 3 *Cobalt Wave Dragon - Grade 3 *Hydro Hurricane Dragon - Grade 3 *Last Card, Revonn - Grade 3 *Navalgazer Dragon - Grade 3 *Storm Rider, Diamantes - Grade 3 *Storm Rider, Lysander - Grade 3 *Coral Assault - Grade 2 *Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos - Grade 2 *Optics Musket Titan - Grade 2 *Storm Rider, Basil - Grade 2 *Tear Knight, Lazarus - Grade 2 *Tear Knight, Lucas - Grade 2 *Tear Knight, Valeria - Grade 2 *Titan of the Infinite Trench - Grade 2 *Accelerated Command - Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Cynthia - Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Dorothea - Grade 1 *Emerald Shield, Paschal - Grade 1 *Light Signals Penguin Soldier - Grade 1 *Shortstop Brave Shooter - Grade 1 *Storm Rider, Eugen - Grade 1 *Tear Knight, Cyprus - Grade 1 *Tear Knight, Theo - Grade 1 *Torpedo Rush Dragon - Grade 1 *Wheel Assault - Grade 1 *Advance Party Brave Shooter - Grade 0 *Battleship Intelligence - Grade 0 *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids - Grade 0 *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier - Grade 0 *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir - Grade 0 *Mothership Intelligence - Grade 0 *Officer Cadet, Erikk - Grade 0 *Officer Cadet of the First Battle - Grade 0 *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier - Grade 0 *Supersonic Sailor - Grade 0 *Tri-holl Dracokid - Grade 0 Nubatama Clan *Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster - Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Chigasumi - Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster - Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Hagakure - Grade 0 Dark Irregulars Clan *Blade Wing Reijy - Grade 3 *Dark Lord of Abyss - Grade 3 *Demon Eater - Grade 3 *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - Grade 3 *Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" - Grade 3 *Demon World Marquis, Amon - Grade 3 *Edel Rose - Grade 3 *King of Diptera, Beelzebub - Grade 3 *King of Masks, Dantarian - Grade 3 *No Life King, Death Anchor - Grade 3 *Stil Vampir - Grade 3 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw - Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Lon Shinrin - Grade 2 *Blue Dust - Grade 2 *Dark Soul Conductor - Grade 2 *Decadent Succubus- Grade 2 *Demon of Aspiration, Amon - Grade 2 *Emblem Master - Grade 2 *Gwynn the Ripper - Grade 2 *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael - Grade 2 *Werewolf Sieger - Grade 2 *Alluring Succubus - Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Fuu Shinrin - Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal - Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula - Grade 1 *Courting Succubus - Grade 1 *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour - Grade 1 *Devil Child - Grade 1 *Dimension Creeper - Grade 1 *Doreen the Thruster - Grade 1 *March Rabbit of Nightmareland - Grade 1 *Nightmare Baby - Grade 1 *Poet of Darkness, Amon - Grade 1 *Prisoner Beast - Grade 1 *Yellow Bolt - Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector - Grade 0 *Blitzritter - Grade 0 *Dark Knight of Nightmareland - Grade 0 *Dark Queen of Nightmareland - Grade 0 *Greedy Hand - Grade 0 *Hysteric Shirley - Grade 0 *Rock the Wall - Grade 0 *Vermillion Gatekeeper - Grade 0 Spike Brothers Clan *Bad End Dragger - Grade 3 *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - Grade 3 *General Seifried - Grade 3 *Grateful Catapult - Grade 3 *Juggernaut Maximum - Grade 3 *Sky Diver - Grade 3 *Blow Kiss, Olivia - Grade 2 *Charging Bill Collector - Grade 2 *Devil Summoner - Grade 2 *Dudley Douglass - Grade 2 *Highspeed, Brakki - Grade 2 *Panzer Gale - Grade 2 *Treasure Black Panther - Grade 2 *Cheer Girl, Marilyn - Grade 1 *Cyclone Blitz - Grade 1 *Dudley Dan - Grade 1 *Reckless Express - Grade 1 *Spike Brothers Assault Squad - Grade 1 *Wonder Boy - Grade 1 *Cheer Girl, Tiara - Grade 0 *Cheerful Lynx - Grade 0 *Mecha Trainer - Grade 0 *Redshoe, Milly - Grade 0 *Reign of Terror, Thermidor - Grade 0 *Silence Joker - Grade 0 *Sonic Breaker - Grade 0 Pale Moon Clan *Barking Manticore - Grade 3 *Dusk Illusionist, Robert - Grade 3 *Midnight Invader - Grade 3 *Miracle Pop, Eva - Grade 3 *Mistress Hurricane - Grade 3 *Nightmare Doll, Alice - Grade 3 *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea - Grade 3 *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" - Grade 3 *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - Grade 3 *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - Grade 3 *Barking Cerberus - Grade 2 *Big League Bear - Grade 2 *Crimson Beast Tamer - Grade 2 *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky - Grade 2 *Elephant Juggler - Grade 2 *Hungry Clown - Grade 2 *Mirror Demon - Grade 2 *Nitro Juggler - Grade 2 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica - Grade 2 *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian - Grade 2 *Silver Thorn Rising Dragon - Grade 2 *Dark Metal Bicorn - Grade 1 *Hades Hypnotist - Grade 1 *Jumping Glenn - Grade 1 *Midnight Bunny - Grade 1 *Purple Trapezist - Grade 1 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina - Grade 1 *Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon - Grade 1 *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia - Grade 1 *Skull Juggler - Grade 1 *Turquoise Beast Tamer - Grade 1 *Candy Clown - Grade 0 *Dynamite Juggler - Grade 0 *Girl Who Crossed the Gap - Grade 0 *Hades Ringmaster - Grade 0 *Journeying Tone, Willy - Grade 0 *Rainbow Magician - Grade 0 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionera - Grade 0 *Silver Thorn Barking Dragon - Grade 0 *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia - Grade 0 *Spiral Master - Grade 0 Megacolony Clan *Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly - Grade 3 *Death Warden Ant Lion - Grade 3 *Evil Armor General, Giraffa - Grade 3 *Hell Spider - Grade 3 *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - Grade 3 *Master Fraude - Grade 3 *Violent Vesper - Grade 3 *Bloody Hercules - Grade 2 *Elite Mutant, Giraffa - Grade 2 *Lady Bomb - Grade 2 *Tail Joe - Grade 2 *Gloom Flyman - Grade 1 *Karma Queen - Grade 1 *Paralyze Madonna - Grade 1 *Phantom Black - Grade 1 *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa - Grade 1 *Stealth Millipede - Grade 1 *Larva Mutant, Giraffa - Grade 0 *Madame Mirage - Grade 0 *Megacolony Battler A - Grade 0 *Megacolony Battler C - Grade 0 *Sharp Nail Scorpio - Grade 0 Great Nature Clan *Armed Instructor, Bison - Grade 3 *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - Grade 3 *Extraordinary Doctor, Noir - Grade 3 *Guardian of Truth, Lox - Grade 3 *Magnet Crocodile - Grade 3 *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke - Grade 3 *School Hunter, Leo-pald - Grade 3 *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" - Grade 3 *Scientist Monkey Rue - Grade 3 *Binoculus Tiger - Grade 2 *Compass Lion - Grade 2 *Explosion Scientist, Bunta - Grade 2 *Geograph Giant - Grade 2 *Lamp Camel - Grade 2 *Law Official, Lox - Grade 2 *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke - Grade 2 *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox - Grade 1 *Cable Sheep - Grade 1 *Coiling Duckbill - Grade 1 *Monoculus Tiger - Grade 1 *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke - Grade 1 *Sharpener Beaver - Grade 1 *Silver Wolf - Grade 1 *Tank Mouse - Grade 1 *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori - Grade 1 *Acorn Master - Grade 0 *Alarm Chicken - Grade 0 *Castanet Donkey - Grade 0 *Dictionary Goat - Grade 0 *Eraser Alpaca - Grade 0 *Flask Marmoset - Grade 0 *Fortune-bringing Cat - Grade 0 *Gardening Mole - Grade 0 *Intelli-mouse - Grade 0 *Ruler Chameleon - Grade 0 *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox - Grade 0 *Triangle Cobra - Grade 0 Neo Nectar Clan *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann - Grade 3 *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel - Grade 3 *Knight of Harvest, Gene - Grade 3 *Maiden of Trailing Rose - Grade 3 *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - Grade 3 *Hey Yo Pineapple - Grade 2 *Iris Knight - Grade 2 *Knight of Verdure, Gene - Grade 2 *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant - Grade 2 *Tulip Musketeer, Almira - Grade 2 *Blade Seed Squire - Grade 1 *Caramel Popcorn - Grade 1 *Corolla Dragon - Grade 1 *Lady of the Sunlight Forest - Grade 1 *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca - Grade 1 *Maiden of Blossom Rain - Grade 1 *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth - Grade 1 *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah - Grade 0 *Chestnut Bullet - Grade 0 *Dancing Sunflower - Grade 0 *Four Leaf Fairy - Grade 0 *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hannah - Grade 0 *Maiden of Morning Glory - Grade 0 *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel - Grade 0 *Shield Seed Squire - Grade 0 *Watering Elf - Grade 0 Trivia *In episode 3, there are posters of the Pokemon Trading Card Game and Air (the anime series from Kyoto Animation) in the background. Furthermore, the Air poster has cards resembling those of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game on them. *In episode 13, around 16:27 into the episode, cameos of Cordelia Glauca, Nero Yuzurisaki, Hercule Barton and Sherlock Shellingford from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen walking outside the card game shop, Card Capital. *In episode 14, at 4:33 into the episode, Cordelia Glauca, Nero Yuzurisaki, Hercule Barton and Sherlock Shellingford from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen walking next to Kamui Katsuragi and Aichi Sendo on the bridge. *In episode 15, at the end of the episode right before the ed song, cameos of Cordelia Glauca, Nero Yuzurisaki, Hercule Barton and Sherlock Shellingford from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen standing right outside of Card Capital. *In episode 20, around 6:40 minutes into the episode, Sherlock Shellingford from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen watching the card battle between Kai Toshiki and Kaoru Komatsubara. *In episode 25, around 4:40 minutes into the episode, Hercule Barton from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen outside Card Capital, most probably talking through her phone. *In episode 36, around 22:08 into the episode, Cordelia Glauca and Hercule Barton from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen walking outside of Card Capital. *In episode 41, Cordelia Glauca and Nero Yuzurizaki can be seen in the background around 10:07 into the episode in their school uniform. *In episode 45, around 20:21 to the episode. Cordelia Glauca from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen behind Ultra Rare goods stand, working part-time. *In episode 46, at 7:20 into the episode where Katsumi was confronting Miwa, Cordelia Glauca from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes can be seen at the back at the front row seats. *In episode 59, at 10 minutes into the episode, the back of Yuzurizaki Nero can be seen standing in front of Ultra-Rare good's shop. *In episode 65, at 20:55 into the episode, Yuzurizaki Nero, Sherlock Shellingford, Hercule Barton and Cordelia Glauca can be seen standing behind Sendou Aichi in the distance, watching him run. Category:Anime-Only Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3